Winter, a season of recovery and preparation
by bengirl
Summary: Part of the saga which I'm writing about Bonanza... Family life, that would mean incredible adventures, sweet moments for our four handsome cowboys. I invite you to follow their life with wife and children;


Leslie Cartwright patted her stomach. It was hard, she giggled when the baby responded to her patting with kicks hard enough to rival one of the horses they had in the barn. She grinned and turned to greet her husband with a kiss. "Joe, It's so amazing to have a little life inside you. I wish you could feel it!"  
He just let her gaze into his eyes that were gentle just for her. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on her skin and he could feel the coldness of the chain she was wearing. She giggled and shivered at the same time because the back of her neck was ticklish. Then a yawn broke her laughter. Joe almost smiled and said, "Sounds like you need a nap, Love."

"That would be heavenly. Do you think you can first, take care of our children, and then, convince your son to be calm while I do have a rest ?"

"I keep telling you Love, we're having a girl."

"You're wrong." Leslie argued sweetly as Joe helped her recline on the bed.

"We'll see. Now go to sleep. I'll take care of the children, they will have biscuits and hot milk".

"Hmm." He left the room to let her rest and to stop their little girl from pounding on their front door.

"I really do wish he could feel what it's like, to support, and feed a baby, right next to your heart, even if only... for... one day." Her hand slid on the stone wall down onto her large belly as sleep overcame her.

*********Joe smiled as he got up and cleaned up Elisa-Jane's face and hands. The little girl hated having her face washed so she kept moving her face away from the cloth.

"Sit still Elisa. As soon as your face is washed you can get down." The little girl stopped moving around and let her daddy wash her face because she wanted to play outside some more. Joe set her on the floor and said, "There you go sweetheart. Go and play."

Elisa headed straight for the front door and started to bang on it. Joe came around and smiled. "No 'Lisa. You have to play inside now. It's too cold to be outside."

"Out please daddy." Elisa-Jane kept banging on the door.

"No Lisa. Come over by the fireplace and play on the rug."

Elisa-Jane sat down on the floor in front of the door and crossed her arms.

"Very well Elisa-Jane, but you are not going outside and if you want to waste your time pouting, go right ahead." Joe walked away from Elisa and finished the lemonade he had prepared. Then he came back close to his son who had started to play with his toys. Joe sat down to read the paper while waiting for Elisa-Jane to finish her tantrum.

The little girl cried and kicked the door a few times trying to get her father's attention but he wasn't paying any mind to her. He was smiling, listening to the story Bobby was creating with his small animals and his teddy bear. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes. After she stood up she walked over to her daddy and looked at him. Joe was listening as Elisa-Jane calmed down and then approached her. He set his paper aside and looked at his daughter. "You done?"

Elisa-Jane nodded her head and put her arms up to be held. Joe smiled and picked Elisa-Jane up. They cuddled for a few minutes when Elisa asked, "Dad, go outside?"

"No Elisa. It's too cold. Tomorrow I'll carry you outside to show you the snow."

Elisa-Jane put her thumb in her mouth and cried softly in her Daddy's arms. "I want mom." Their two-year-old daughter loved touching her mom's belly.

"I know baby. But your ma will be here in a couple of minutes. She's tired." Joe held Elisa-Jane until she stopped crying. Just when Joe was going to ask the little girl if she was tired, he realised that his daughter was asleep.

**********Hoss opened the book to a story that he had loved as a child and began reading. The little girl fell asleep just before the end of the story but Hoss continued right until the end and then he closed the book quietly.  
"She looks like a little angel in her sleep doesn't she, honey," Hoss said as he watched his wife Angela stroking Adna's shiny clean hair.

"Yeah she sure does."

*******in the other bedroom. Hoss pulled the covers up to tuck his daughters in and Angela saw him plant a soft kiss on each girl's cheek and she smiled at the gentle way her husband had with the children.  
Hoss turned down the lamp light and joined his wife at the door.

********Joe and Leslie were enjoying moments of calm, close to the fireplace, before going to bed.  
"Dad, I'm scared….." said a small voice from behind Joe.

Joe turned around and saw his son Bobby standing in the spare bedroom doorway looking very small in his nightshirt.

"Son, I thought you were asleep. Come on over here and tell me what's the matter."  
Bobby went over to the sofa and Joe sat him on his lap and let the boy lean against him, "Now then Bobby, what are ya scared of? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes Dad," sniff, "I dreamed that we were attacked by wolves in the woods and it was awful scary being chased, I ran as hard as I could but they still caught up with me. I tried to wake the others up but they wouldn't wake up and I was scared so I thought I'd….."  
Joe hugged the boy to his chest and stroked his hair trying to comfort him like he had once done to another scared little boy.

"Never mind son, you've got me to talk to now. Would you like some hot milk or perhaps some cocoa?"

"Yes please, dad," replied the young child.

"Alright, let's go and ask Ma together shall we?" Joe stood up and cradled the boy in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. "Honey, Bobby had a bad dream and he was scared as he couldn't wake the other people up. Can you make him some hot milk or some cocoa?"

"Of course. Sweetie, what would you like, cocoa or hot milk?"

"May I have some cocoa please, ma ?

"Certainly. Joe why don't you take Bobby back in and sit by the fire whilst I rustle up his cocoa."  
Joe nodded and carried the boy back into the main room and sat down with him in front of the fireplace.  
Just then Leslie brought out a tray with a pot of coffee and two cups and a mug of cocoa for Bobby. She placed the tray on the table and handed the young boy the mug. "It might still be a touch too hot, Bobby so please be careful."

"Thank you Ma, I will."The young boy carefully brought the mug to his lips and sipped. "Mmm it's just right, Ma."

Leslie smiled at the boy and then handed Joe his coffee. "Thank you, honey." He said and Leslie sat down next to him and Joe wrapped his free hand around her as they all sat and sipped at their drinks.

When Bobby finished his cocoa he handed the mug to his ma and started yawning.

"Well, I think it's time you tried to get back to sleep, young man. Come on, sweetie let's get you back to bed," said Leslie and she held out her hand.

"Night Dad," said the young boy as he climbed down off Joe' s lap.

"Goodnight, son, have yourself a nice good dream this time."

"Yes pa, I will." Bobby put his hand into his ma's and allowed himself to be led back to bed.

Leslie helped the young boy get back into bed before tucking the covers around him and kissing him lightly on the forehead : "Goodnight sweetheart, pleasant dreams."

"Night, Ma, thanks for the cocoa."

"You are very welcome, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Leslie left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

*********"He alright?" Joe asked when his wife re-joined him on the sofa.

"Yes, I think Bobby will sleep now, he's very tired."As the lovely couple rested against the sofa and stared into the fireplace, Joe rested his head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and they sat there in peace and quiet. They made each other very happy.

"Soooo Mrs Cartwright, I believe that you owe me a kiss…" He said pointing to the mistletoe above their heads.

"Do I indeed?" Leslie giggled.

"Yes, you do…" He pulled her into a passionate clinch, and kissed her with passion.

*********the morning after  
She shivered as she crawled out of their cosy bed, throwing on her warm wool housecoat over her night-gown. She tiptoed past the bed, hoping not to wake up her husband, but alas, he woke up anyway.

"Honey?" Joe asked sleepily. "Where are you going?" Joe sat up now, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Today is Christmas Eve ! There's so much to be prepared." She said cheerfully, moving once more to go out of the room.

"Wahoo, Honey, I'll take care of everything. You need to rest." Joe said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands rubbed her stomach gently, taking note of the small bump.

"Joe, I'm pregnant, not dying. I'm fine. I've taken plenty of naps, everything will be alright", she replied, removing his arms from around her waist and exiting the room. She crossed the hall, opening the door to check on their children, Bobby and Eliza-Jane. The tiny beds were empty, and immediately she panicked, until she felt tiny arms wrap around her leg. She glanced down, to see her daughter grinning up at her. She picked her up, turning around to see Joe holding their son Bobby.

***********Another couple woke early the next morning. Adam got up and put some more logs on the fire. When Francesca woke up, he was standing in front of the fire with only his jeans on. She got up very slowly and walked over to him, placing her arms around his waist. Adam turned around and pulled her close to him. "You look very beautiful by the firelight."

As Francesca started to say something to him, they shared a very passionate and tender kiss.

************The morning sun shining through the windows did little to warm the rough interior walls of the barn as Hoss moved about, completing his regular chores. Having finished mucking out the stalls, spreading clean hay, and giving the animals fresh water and food, he moved into a stall and began brushing his new horse with a currycomb. Work, work,work. Muck, gripe about cold, trudge around, muck some more, gripe about snow, too windy, deal with icy water hoses, put up with unwanted mouthfuls of hay when the wind blew it back in their faces while feeding the animals. Cold hands and frozen ears, every little chore seemed at least five times harder in the winter!  
The days were shorter and temperatures were cooler, reminding them that Ol' Man Winter was there. Thanks to strict planning and preparation, the Cartwrights and the horses would be able to endure winter. Hoss was responsible for the "winterization" and he had already given orders to protect horses from the elements. This had involved preparing the horse's living quarters, but he had also "winterized" the horse's body and mind.

« Horses are sturdy animals and were created to tolerate seasonal changes. The biggest thing horses need to worry about in the winter is maintaining body temperature," he explained to Steven Sedrish, one of the new ranch hands.  
"Horses have a large fat reserve that helps keep them warm."

Like humans, horses needed to take in extra fat and calories during the colder months to maintain a comfortable body temperature.

********"Where Miss 'Flash in the Sky' is concerned, boy," Hoss continued, "...sorry to have to say this...but truth is, you're not man enough to hold a candle to her." At this Hoss snickered, recalling the many occasions when he had said those exact words to his baby brother Joe about certain mature ladies called Addah, Lotta or Julia. Prince tossed his head with a whinny. Patting the horse's neck, Hoss added, "Aw, don't feel too bad. You're young yet. Maybe in a few years...well, we'll see. But just between you and me," he lowered his voice and spoke into the horse's ear, looking around as if letting the animal in on a big secret, "sometimes them females are gonna get the best a' us, no matter what we do."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," a feminine voice spoke from the direction of the door. Hoss looked over his shoulder at his wife and winked as he watched her saunter over to him.

"You weren't supposed ta hear that."

"I gathered that. Sharing secrets with Prince now are you?"

"Just givin' 'im some friendly advice," Hoss chuckled in mock embarrassment.

"What'cha doin' out here, anyway, ain't 'cha cold?" he asked as he finished up his task and stepped out of the stall. Hanging the brush on its nail he turned, reached out, and drew Angela to him. Slipping her arms inside his jacket and around his waist, she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to talk with you where little ears couldn't overhear. So while the kids were finishing up breakfast on this Saturday morning, I thought maybe I could steal a few minutes alone with my husband." "Mmm, I'm glad ya did," Hoss grinned, giving her lips a soft slow kiss. Sighing contentedly, they stood together for a few minutes, slowly swaying back and forth, savoring each other's nearness. "I can't believe Christmas will be there so soon," Angela murmured, breathing in her husband's wonderfully masculine scent as she stood nuzzling his neck, the combination of his body heat and the warm buckskin coat making her feel deliciously toasty, safe and loved.

"Another year gone by already. It just doesn't seem possible!"

"I know what 'cha mean," Hoss softly responded with a shake of his head.

"It seems like they're just flyin' by. I can't believe Emmanuel is already eight and the twins almost seven , and our baby, five months !"

"Speaking of the kids, I'm looking forward to their reactions when they see what "Santa" is bringing them this year. Santa IS finished with their gifts, isn't he?"

"Just about," he answered as he released her and stepped a few paces over to where the gifts were hidden. Removing the covering, he showed her his handiwork.

"I got about a day's worth of work left on the girls' dollhouse and that much or a little more on the wagon train for the youngest of the family. They'll be done in plenty a' time, don'cha worry."

"Oh Eric ! How beautiful!" Angela exclaimed as she ran her hands over the dollhouse. "It looks exactly like the homestead ! Even down to the glass in the front door – how on earth did you do that?"

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve," he grinned, glowing from her praise.

"And the train looks so realistic. Oh, you've even made a depot; it looks just like the one in town ! I do wish you would give some more thought to trying to start a business doing this. You're so talented."

*********At the end of the day, at the Ponderosa  
Ben smiled as he came inside that evening. The house had been decorated, a tree had been chopped down and trimmed, stockings had even already been hung. He could smell the sweetness of Christmas all the way from the barn. It was a pleasant aroma he preferred over the usual smell of manure and animals, and he was glad God had given them the cold wind that evening to carry the sweet aroma to him. "Hi," Ben greeted Joan who was currently bent over, investigating her latest creation in the oven.

"Hi," Joan's muffled voice sounded as she tapped each pie to check on its progress. "It's windy out there."

Ben paused whilst taking off his coat and wrapped his arms around her as she stood with her back toward him. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Benjamin…" Joan wiggled from his embrace. "I've no time for such nonsense ! I've plenty of work to do before Christmas Eve !"

"Oh." Ben picked up a handful of nuts and started out of the kitchen.

"And you put those nuts right back where you found them, Benjamin Cartwright!"

"But Joanie, Honey…I'm hungry!" Ben groaned.

"The stew will be done in half an hour." Joan paused when she saw his pouty face. "And if you're good, I've made a cherry pie."

"I've always loved your cherry pie," Ben smiled.

"That's what you said about my apple pie."

"Mm hm…and your blueberry pie, and your peach pie, and your blackberry pie…"

"And my rhubarb pie?" Joan questioned.

"Well…" Ben bent over and kissed her. "I reckon I'll go work on the books while you're getting supper on."

"You could set the table," Joan suggested as she went back to her baking.

"I will, »

**********Joan got supper on the table as promised, and Ben excused himself when he had finished, mumbling that he had some work to do in the barn. Joan knew better than to ask any questions since it was so close to Christmas. After the last of her baking was out of the oven, Joan tiredly sat down in her chair and took up her sewing. She was just about to fall asleep when Ben returned.

Ben sat down in the blue chair next to her and grinned. "Hi."

"Hi," Joan answered with a smile as he continued staring at her.

"Everything finished?"

"Yep." Ben paused. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"I guess so." Joan continued sewing.

Ben scooted from the chair and reached his hand towards her.  
" You look tired too". Joan willingly took his hand and stood up.

*******The bed was soon warming, as Ben had heated some stones to be put under the blankets. Joan shivered as she dressed for bed and slipped under the covers. Ben, even in the dead of winter, was laying in bed with his shirt off, reading a book. The moment her feet went under the covers, Ben jumped. "You should give a man a warning before you stick your cold feet in there!"

"I already did," Joan mumbled as she took the book from him.

"Perhaps you can help warm them up."

Ben leaned onto her and kissed her. "Perhaps I could at that," he said with a grin as he put his arms around her and drew her against him.

Joan smiled at her husband and mouthed. "I love you Benjamin."

"Love you too, honey," Ben replied.

They were soon warm as they snuggled together under the covers.

************Winter Months were times for songs and story telling and rest. Lessons for life were evident all around. As the Earth was resting, so humans were taking time for resting too.  
The Winter Solstice was a reverent period, especially for Joan and Francesca, as they had the indian spirit in their heart and soul. They wanted it to be a time to offer gratitude, honor family and ancestors, and follow a ritual observance of beliefs. So their children were raised with both educations, which were a mix of their tradition and the Cartwright beliefs. It made sense for them as the solstice and the Christ's birth occurred at the same period.  
"Everyday is our Christmas. Every meal is our Christmas. At every meal we take a little portion of the food we are eating, and we offer it to the spirit world on behalf of the four-legged, and the winged, and the two-legged", they often told the children.  
They prayed-not the way most Christians prayed- but they wanted the children to thank the Grandfathers, the Spirit, and the Guardian Angel. Ben wanted the children to thank God for everything they got, so both prayers were mixed, filled with love and respect. Francesca and Joan had been taught that they had abundance. The Creator had given everything: the water, the air to be breathed, the earth as flesh, and an energy force : a heart. People had to be thankful every day. That was why Ben had said a few words about how fortunate they were to have been able to select the Christmas tree from such a huge number of pines. It had always been his custom at this point to offer a word of thanks to God for the blessings he and his family were enjoying from the land.

******** Christmas Eve was the most exciting night of the year. The kids found it hard to get to sleep on Christmas Eve, the parents had noticed how it would be a hard night to fall asleep, as excitement and eagerness abounded. The children knew, presents would be given to them, and they couldn't bear how long it would take for the time to tick away. How to overcome the excitement and get some much-needed sleep before the big day?  
First Joan had warmed some milk for the young Cartwrights, she knew, it would help them to sleep, it was very soothing and calming. Hoss had taken one biscuit, before adding :

"When you're setting up a cookie plate for Santa it's a great time to have some warm milk", it had worked and the kids had emptied their glasses.

****** a few minutes later in the bedroom.  
The children wriggled in their bed, too excited to sleep.

"But," they protested and yelled as their mother tried to tuck them into bed. "I can't sleep." "I don't wan't to sleep', "it's too hard to go to bed" "it"s not fair" were heard in the bedrooms.

"You have to sleep, kids," they told them, patiently.

"Santa won't come if you're awake", the fathers concluded.

They stopped fidgeting, and thought about this. "Okay."

Ben, Hoss, Joe and Adam left the battlefield.

**********"Lie in your bed and say this in your head: "Relax my toes., wiggle them for a moment. "Relax my arch. Relax my ankle." And the children flexed their ankles. It sounded corny but the mothers noticed, it really did work through the power of suggestion. The children weren't able to even get up to the head before they were snoozing away !

**********the next morning. Warmth infused the festively decorated homestead as the children joyfully played with their new toys in front of the Christmas tree. Men and women were scattered throughout the house in groups of two or three, talking and laughing in happy companionship, everyone blissfully full from the wonderful meal all of the women had had a hand in preparing. Dressed up for the holiday - Joe in his noble blue suit and Leslie in her light blue "Sweetheart's Dance" dress, her hair cascading down her back in ringlets - they were standing together in front of the fireplace watching the children play. Adam in his black suit was thinking how wonderful their lives were and wishing they could stop time and keep things the same forever.

"This has been a perfect Christmas," Francesca sighed happily in her lovely red velvet dress.

"That it has," he agreed. Ben turned toward his wife and took her hands in his, pressing them to his chest, their bodies touching as if they were going to start dancing together any second.

"Have I told ya lately how much I love ya, Joan Cartwright?" he murmured.

"Yes, a few times," she answered, mesmerized by the pure love shining in those breathtaking brown eyes, "but I never get tired of hearing it," she added with a grin, sealing her declaration with a kiss.

"Awwww, you two! Cut that out!" Hoss groused playfully. The couple instantly broke apart, laughing.

"Well, Adam, why don't you take your guitar and play us a few Christmas songs so we can all sing along?" Joan suggested, one eyebrow lifted in his direction.

"Aw, I s'pose I could do that," Adam acquiesced. Soon the homestead walls were filled with the festive strains of "Joy to the World", with the Cartwright' ladies's wonderful Soprano leading the way – and the children joined in!

****at lunch time  
Christmas day with snow was celebrated by the children and their parents. And there was that "friendly figure" who had treated children to candy and gifts. This gentleman was known as the Handsome Fellow, as Joan or Francesca had already mentioned to the children, when Ben and his sons had told them about Santa Claus. For sure, somebody was responsible for having left so beautiful presents on Christmas Day. Indoors, in the center of attraction, was a glorious looking Christmas tree with a golden angel on top. Everything looked marvelous. Ben Cartwright stood at the end of the table and watched as all the children and their parents took their places at the table. He smiled an old wrinkled smile as his eyes traveled over all their faces.  
"Now," he began, "I can't bother with a speech so now let us thank God for what we have and Merry Christmas ! Enjoy yourselves !" The table was covered with different assortments of food. There were different selections of soups and salads. There was a huge roast chicken in the middle surrounded by mashed potatoes and stews of sorts.

********As lunch came to an end, the entire family went close to the fireplace and enjoyed warm cups of cocoa and coffee. Francesca, Angela, Leslie and Joan knew how to cook a variety of delicious dishes that were worth a try. But Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without cookies. Cranberry Cornmeal Cookies and Chocolate Crackle Tops, best holiday cookies were sure to put a smile on everyone's face.  
"This is the best Christmas ever, Daddy! Can you sing us a song?", Amelia asked her father as she sat close to him, while he was grabbing his guitar to play some Christmas songs. Ben's eyes looked over the entire room, all the family laughing and talking. His family, he thought to himself, this was his family, his very own. He took a deep breath and squeezed little Amelia's hand, "You're right Sweetheart, this is the best Christmas ever. With family and all. And to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**********The new sledges had to be tested, this is what they did after Christmas lunch. After cookies, it was time to lace boots and tie scarves and to find gloves and hats, Children made their way to the backyard, leaving many sets of footprints in the perfect snow. They stopped at the peak of the hill behind their house, and Ben dusted off five bright red sledges leaning against the barn.

"Are you ready to race?" he said. All the children nodded.

"On your marks, get set, go!" cried Adam in one breath.

Hoss grabbed a handful of snow, put on a burst of speed, and threw it in Adam's face. He lifted his hands to clear his eyes. It made the children laugh :

"You got him, Uncle Hoss, you got him Pa !" they all shouted. Adam rose up, laughing, his whole front covered in snow.

"You got me good, fine brother you are," he said. He bent down and feigned brushing off his snowpants, but grabbed a handful of snow and ran at Hoss with it, throwing it right in his face.

********Ben and Joan just smiled and yelled the occasional "Nice shot!" or "Go get him!" The kids chased their daddies around to the front of the house and Hoss lay back on the ground, hearing the soft crunch of the snow as he put his weight on it. He spread his arms and legs, moving back and forth in the rhythmic motion of a snow angel. He looked up through the bare tree branches at the bright near-white sky. Hearing the laughter of the children and smelling the sharpness of the chill in the air, he smiled to himself. This must be what it felt like to be happy.

Then as quickly as it had started, it had to end.

"KIDS! Time to come in! Supper's ready!" cried the Cartwright ladies, Joan and her daughters-in-law had appeared outside into the freezing cold. They had expected to see the children all huddled up in the snow but were instead met with a fleet of snowballs.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhhh!" they squealed as several snowballs hit them.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP!" they shouted :

"Supper's ready. Inside all of you, and mind that you wash your hands." And so one by one, all of the kids went inside, and the daddies too.


End file.
